Shokugeki no Soma Wiki:Image Policy
These are the Image Policies of the Shokugeki no Soma Wiki. If you upload or use any pictures, they must meet these conditions: Image Policy Uploading Images *'Files are preferred to be in .png format'. This is the best format for high-quality pictures. This site is not an image downloading site to serve for the convenience of mass image downloading for the series but a site which gives very concise, detailed and accurate information, and in other words in this case, high quality images. **There are exceptions however, this is only when if a .png formatted picture takes too much space then a .jpg version of the file can be uploaded. This exception is mostly limited to full-color pages only. *'Words from the manga must always be blanked out'. This means that all the text in the bubbles or anywhere in the panel must be erased, unless they overlap with the art of that panel. **However, if it is in the user's ability to blank out the overlapping words, he is advised to do so. *'No subtitled images from the anime'. Under no circumstances do we accept images with subtitles of any language as to prevent plagiarism. Images uploaded with subtitles will be removed upon sight of the Rollbacks or Admins. *'No Raw Images'. If you wish to upload a picture for the wiki pages, do not use screenshots of the raw scans. These look really bad and are sometimes hard to see without zooming. The higher the quality of the pictures, the better. **The only exception for raw images are the ones that are high-quality, completely cleaned and obviously in .png format. *'Make sure the image is cropped and sized nicely'. We don't want any pictures of a flattened Sōma now do we? **Make sure to cut off the borderlines of the boxes so that no lines are visible except for the ones inside it. **For anime images, it is advised to take the whole image of the scene instead of cropping it to form a square or some sort. There can be exceptions for this rule and this rule will not be issued too strictly. ***However, under any circumstances where the image does not qualify to the site's standards, the image will be removed. *'Always license the image you upload'. Just type to any of the pictures you have uploaded. Why? It's to prevent plagiarism. Eh, the US law. *'Unused images will be deleted'. Because they serve no purpose here. It's that simple. *'Rename the file before you upload it'. Name it into something relevant to the image. Sometimes saved pictures are named out of completely random letters and numbers. It will be a pain for other users to search for it or identify. **Change them before you upload them. If you don't, the file will be moved/renamed, if not deleted. *'Non-Shokugeki no SOMA images are not accepted'. Except if they are used by a user page or blog. *'Duplicated images will be deleted'. Always check if the picture hasn't been uploaded first. *'Don't upload any sort of fanart to our articles or image galleries'. Fan-art in userpages or blogs are accepted. Image Galleries *'The sorting of the image galleries of the characters must be in chronological order'. **For the manga section, flashback images are placed first in chronological order, then main story images according to chapters. The volume covers come next and the chapter covers are placed last. ***Images in this section must be labelled in which chapter it was released at (with the exclusion of volume and chapter covers). **For the anime section, flashbacks also are placed first in chronological order, then main story according to the episodes, just like the format for the manga section. After that, come the opening and ending song title covers used in our site which are arranged in the time of release from the oldest to latest. ***Images in this section must be labelled in which episode it was released at (with the exclusion of song covers or selected images from songs). **For the Others section, it is advised to place manga related images on top of the anime images. Then, images are arranged in order of release date. Positioning *A well-written article will be more appealing if added with good images. One should mind of the proper positioning, and the format of how to do it should go as follows: ** Category:Policy